1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to swimmer training aids wherein a swimmer is restrained yet gives the swimmer freedom of swimming movement. A harness on the swimmer is flexibly attached to a portable weighted fixture on the edge of the swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices for restraining the swimmer to a localized area in the swimming pool are disclosed in the prior art. Examples of these devices are described in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,711 Ashrow; 4,248,419 Hohwart; 4,109,905 Meier; 4,247,096 Schmitt; 3,988,020 Carter; and 3,512,416. In all the devices described in the prior art the harness support is permanently anchored into the wall of the swimming pool.